


Unbidden

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [20]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Part of a series of prompted ficlets. Prompt: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”





	Unbidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_of_nowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/gifts).

The heavy silence inside the car was suddenly drowned out by the skies opening and pouring sheets of rain over the freeway. The rain thudded against the roof of the car with what sounded more like pebbles than droplets. Link had to slow down to a crawl; he could barely see a few feet in front of him.

“Wow, this is insane,” he whispered leaning forward, chin almost resting on the steering wheel to better see the road ahead. The sky lit up for a fraction of a second and a few moments later they heard the low rumbling of thunder. Link jerked at the sound. Even now as what could only be described as a proper adult, he was still a tiny bit afraid of the thunder.

He heard Rhett sighing. The sudden rain had almost made him forget that they were in the middle of a fight. He glanced at man sitting next to him, arms crossed across his chest, chin pressed down. Rhett was staring straight ahead from under his threaded-together brows.

“I know we’re fighting, but look at this, isn’t this crazy?” Link said mesmerized by the world turned into a haze of grey. Rhett shrugged but said nothing. Link felt the tightening in his chest worsen. He shouldn’t have said anything. It was a stupid fight brought on by a stressful day. Only moments ago Link had been fuming. Now he stared at the downpour and ached.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“Whatever,” Rhett muttered. 

Link spotted their exit and took it. The sky flashed bright again and Link’s shoulders rose to his ears as he waited for the thunder. It came almost immediately.

“Stop the car,” Rhett said all of a sudden.

“What?” Link’s head whipped towards him. His hands had moved to his knees and he was craning his neck to see the sky.

“Stop the car. There’s a bus stop, pull over there.”

“It’s pouring! It was just a little tiff. I apologized. Don’t you think you’re being a bit dramatic?” Link huffed. Rhett grabbed his arm and repeated sternly: “Stop the car.”

Link shook his head but pulled over where Rhett was pointing. As soon as the car came to a stop Rhett’s hand was on the door handle.

“Wait for me,” he said. “I just want to feel it.”

Link was left in the car, stammering questions after Rhett who’d already gotten out. Link watched as he took a few steps, spread his arms and lifted his face towards the sky. Link stared at him wide eyed. Rhett’s shirt was instantly drenched and clung to his skin revealing his wide shoulders and slight curve of his belly. His hair was matted against his head and rivulets of water ran down his face and neck. Link swallowed. He looked gorgeous, almost ethereal.

Link shut off the engine, grabbed the keys and braved the storm outside. He rounded the car with quick, long strides and was met with a smiling Rhett. Link couldn’t help the smile that rose to his own lips.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Link said with an incredulous laugh.

“You said I needed to be more spontaneous,” Rhett said matter-of-factly. Link was standing close enough to see that his eyelashes were wet and clung together in clumps that somehow managed to make him even more beautiful than he usually was. The dulled light of the storm made the green of his eyes pop and Link felt like sinking into them.

“Not like this! You’re gonna get sick! We’re gonna get sick.”

“No one told you to get out of the car. And also, that’s just old wives’ tales. Feel it,” Rhett ordered and resumed his position closing his eyes. Link let out a short perplexed laugh but did the same. He lifted his face up and spread his arms. The rain had eased up a bit and was refreshingly cool. The drops tickled Link’s skin and he realized it had been ages since he’d enjoyed the rain like this. When they were kids they often ran outside when it started to rain and chased each other around their yards getting ridiculously wet and muddy in the process. Nowadays, rain was a nuisance, a necessary evil.

“This is actually kinda nice,” Link muttered with a faint smile. Rhett hummed in confirmation. The flash of lightning flashed through Link’s eyelids and he jumped forward as the rumble sounded almost immediately. His eyes opened when he realized he’d jumped right into Rhett’s arms. Rhett was looking down at him, a soft smile spread across his face.

“Still with the thunder? Not that I mind really. I’ll keep you safe,” Rhett said quietly. Link blushed and tried to step away but couldn’t. Rhett’s arms were wrapped around him and held him tightly in place. Link glanced at them and then back at Rhett’s face. His smile had disappeared.

“Rhett…” Link whispered, voice cracking. His heart was hammering in his chest. He wondered if Rhett could feel it. If he couldn’t feel it, it must be obvious on Link’s face, in his wide eyes and in the way his lips parted to let out a panicked breath. Rhett’s eyes were roaming his features and Link felt himself getting increasingly red.

“Wonder what the rain tastes of…” Rhett muttered and bent down.

Link stopped breathing; his body froze up entirely.

He saw, as if in slow motion, Rhett’s face closing in. At the last moment, Link eyes closed with a flutter and he tilted his face up to meet him. Rhett’s lips brushed softly against his. Instinctively Link’s lips parted and his tongue tasted the rain soaked lips pressed against his. He could feel Rhett doing the same. Suddenly, he felt very warm; almost scorching hot. Their lips parted and Link felt Rhett’s warm breath on his face. _Oh, breathing. I should do that too._ He exhaled slowly opening his eyes to find Rhett looking at him with squinted eyes and a mischievous smile.

“How’s that for spontaneity?” Rhett asked and poked Link on the nose with his finger. The rain had stopped while they were kissing and a ray of sunshine suddenly lit up Rhett’s face. His eyes closed and as if that was his cue he turned to get back into the car.

Link was left standing alone, soaking wet, heated to his core as he tried to wrap his mind around what has just happened.


End file.
